SUMMARY The Administrative Core plays an essential role in the governance and management of the University of Washington SRP by providing the infrastructure to foster interactions among the research projects and cores, and by assuming overall financial and resource management responsibilities. A significant function of the Administrative Core will be to maintain a well-coordinated approach for information dissemination among researchers, staff, and trainees involved in the program. Regular meetings of the Internal Executive Committee and of all program investigators will be held to stimulate inter-project and interdisciplinary scientific interactions, and to ensure efficient use of resources. The Administrative Core will also provide oversight to the Research Translation and Community Engagement Cores to facilitate an effective flow of scientific information emanating from our research to NIEHS, EPA, and other stakeholders in governmental agencies, the private sector, and local community groups. The administrative core works with the External Advisory Board to ensure scientific and outreach guidance so that the UW SRP continues to incorporate the most cutting-edge, solution-oriented science, and is responsive to the evolving goals of the NIEHS Superfund Research program. Finally, the core will continue to identify and utilize other sources of institutional and external support to maximize Superfund funding for our research funding base, technology utilization, and community engagement activities.